Poison
by Emmene-moi
Summary: (Muggle AU.)Hadrian Peverell, new CEO of Deathly Hallows Fashion House has a darkness that turns away any suitor his parents set him up with. Tomlin Riddle, the intern who had the misfortune to pique his interest. SLASH
1. ONE

**Title: Poison**

**Pairing: Dom!Harry/Sub!Tom**

**Rating: _M _**

**For: Any crazy person willing to read this.**

**Disclaimer #1: If I owned Harry Potter, it would be a Netflix series.**

**Disclaimer #2: If Yaoi ain't your thing, please do both you and I a favour and just get the hell out of here. Any flames left will be used to warm my toes at night. :)**

**_**

**SUMMARY: **_**Hadrian Peverell, new CEO of Deathly Hallows Fashion is looking for a partner to share the rest of his life as is expected of him. He doesn't like the suitors his parents keep on setting him up with because they can't deal with the more darker side of him.**_

_**Tomlin Riddle, just another unimportant intern just fresh out of university. He was determined, and did his best at his job. He hadn't spoken to Mr Black until the day his best friend Bella tells him that "Mr Black wanted him to get him a coffee" and deliver it to his office. **_

_**_**_

**CHAPTER ONE **

___

_"It's Tomlin Riddle."_

___

*

"Oh Tommy! Aren't you excited about your first day at the job?"gushed Tomlin's mother, Merope Riddle. She squeezed her son one more time.

Tomlin flushed a bright red as his mother tried to fix his already neater than normal chestnut hair. She dusted off imaginary dust off of his black suit and and fixed the circular wire-rimmed glasses that hid the most unusual iciest blue eyes.

"I guess so, Mum..."he mumbled unsurely.

"Don't worry, Tommy! I'm sure you'll do great!"Merope chirped, pushing back her inky, grey speckled hair behind her ear, eyes so much like Tom's own.

"I hope,"he sighed. "But do you remember what I told you to do today?"he asked.

"Yes, Tommy. I do remember! I'm not _that_ old. Honestly, your father keeps on saying that to me! I only lost the car keys ONCE now he never lets me forget about it..."

"Hmmm...Then what did I ask you to do?"

"To watch Nagini here for the day then when you come back home, you can go and pick up that devil cat of yours..."

"Mum! Nagini is not a devil! She's my little angel and she'd never hurt a fly!"Tomlin spluttered.

"Say that to my arms. I still hadn't recovered from the last time she scratched me...I had to get a shot from the doctor,"Merope muttered.

Tomlin was about to retort but he heard a loud car beep come from outside.

"OI! GET YOUR FINE ASS OUTSIDE TOMMYKINS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE ON OUR RUDDY FIRST DAY!"yelled his best friend, Bellatrix Black from his car.

Merope laughed. "Honey, off you get. I'll see you later sweetheart,"she showed him off as pushed him out of the door.

"Nagini only likes chicken flavoured food pellets—!"Tomlin tried to tell her.

"I know!"Merope said with one final push out the door and shut it in his face.

On the quiet neighbourhood of Wool's Drive, a very pissed off black haired girl with hair tied into what was a neat bun but now had curly bits of hair of hair poking out.

Her dark grey eyes held a threatening gleam in them that promised lots of pain if he didn't get into the car and drive.

Tom got into his black Renault Clio that he'd had since his sixteenth birthday. His parents were well off and they could live in the high income residential areas and they could afford a lot.

But both Tomlin's and Bellatrix's parents wanted them to work hard to get the things they wanted in life, so the only thing they did was pay the rent for their apartment and give them some allowance while they were still just getting used to the real world.

Tom lived with Bellatrix—his best friend since she moved here when they were five. They lived in London in a cosy apartment with their cats and that was just the way they liked it.

Now they were starting out as interns in the best fashion house in the U.K, Deathly Hallows! It was founded by the Peverell Brothers, Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus back in the Victorian Era. Queen Victoria loved their clothing and only bought from them and soon the Peverell Brothers raked in money until they lived like kings.

It was really hard to get into the company but Tomlin and Bellatrix had made it with their degrees in finance. While others liked things that were trendy at the moment back at school, Tom and Bella did their own thing with numbers instead.

"You know, I wonder how this'll turn out...I have a great feeling about this!"Bellatrix said after fifteen minutes of silence as she fiddled with the radio and finally settled on a song she actually liked. It was AJR's _Break My Face._

"We can only pray to Jesus that you're right..."Tomlin mumbled as he turned a corner. They were too close to the building. The Deathly Hallows symbol gleamed brightly on the skyscraper.

"_What doesn't kill you_

_Makes you ugly _

_Life gives you lemons_

_At least it gave you something..._"Bellatrix sang as she bobbed her head to the music.

*

"Where were we supposed to be right now?"Tomlin fussed as he looked at piece of paper in Bellatrix's hands.

"Uhhh...The 33rd Floor...Shite...We're gonna get fired...On our first day too..."Bellatrix squeaked as they ran into the lift as soon as the door opened.

There were two other people in there too. It was a boy and girl their age. The boy wore a suit like Tomlin's except that everything was all black, even the shirt. His hair was an inky curtain and his nose a bit too long and his skin was pale with sharp black eyes. The girl had wavy shoulder length flaming hair and freckles dotting her face with kind brown eyes and was a half a head shorter than everyone else. She wore powder blue flats and a floral flowing short-sleeved dress.

She smiled sweetly despite the large amount of paper stacks in her hands at Tomlin and Bellatrix.

"Hi!"she chirped, speaking around the paperwork.

"Um, hi!" the two greeted awkwardly.

"You guys new here?"she asked them.

"Yeah,"Bellatrix answered.

"Aww you guys are just too adorable. I started here two years ago along with this moody dude here! My name's Molly Prewett and next to me is Severus 'imma lil git' Snape. Say hi, Sev!"

The inky haired boy rolled his eyes and gave the two a visibly forced smile. "Hullo,"he greeted before turning back to watch the buttons of the lift.

"...Anyway...So, what're your names?"Molly asked.

"Bellatrix Black."

"Tomlin Riddle."

"They sound so cool!"Molly gushed. The door slid open at floor 29.

"This is our stop! C'mon, Sev!"Molly told the boy. He sighed loudly before exiting and holding his arm out to make sure the doors didn't slide closed while she was still in there.

"Bye guys!"Molly said before bustling out of the lift.

As the door slid closed, the two looked down at themselves. "I feel like we tried too hard..."Bellatrix mumbled as she looked at her dark grey pantsuit and her black pencil heels.

Tomlin straightened his emerald green tie. "True..."

**_TING! _**

The lift opened its doors on their floor and soon the two were met with lots of sound. Lots of people were bustling around with posters and mannequins. Some people had bits of cotton or feathers in their hair and noises of pencils against paper could be heard.

The warily walked around to find a woman with auburn hair and a very stern expression waving them over to her from a far distance away in the wide department store like room inside her glass office. They went over and opened the door. As soon as the door closed, all the shouts from the room was silenced.

"Sit,"she ordered them. Her bun was neat, not a hair out of place and her feline-like pale green eyes stared at them intently, sizing them up. She pursed her lips.

"You're the new interns. Timlon Roddle and Balletrixa Black?"she asked them.

"It's—It's Tomlin Riddle and Bellatrix Black, Madam,"Tomlin corrected her tentatively.

"That's what I said."

Bellatrix bit her lip and ducked her head slightly to stop herself from having a giggling fit.

The woman gave Bellatrix a sidelong glance, frowning deeply,

"Anyway, I need you two to go up to Marlene's floor and she'll tell you what to do,"she ordered them. "It's the 38th Floor. She'll tell you what to do. Now off with you!"

*

_The 38th Floor-Finances_

This floor wasn't as busy as the others. In fact, there seemed to be not a single living soul in it unless you saw all the men and women working diligently in more glass cubicles.

A pretty woman with long blond hair and dark blue eyes in a pantsuit like Bellatrix walked over to them.

"Hello there, I'm Marlene. Why don't you two follow me and step into my office?"she asked them kindly before promptly turning around and walking into the glass maze.

Not wanting to get lost, they followed suit.

*

"Tomlin Riddle and Bellatrix Black, yes?"Marlene asked them.

"Yes Madam,"they replied simultaneously.

"Good. There are other interns here, your jobs are to go and deliver any paperwork, packages or even coffee and lunches for people on the twenty first floor and above. You have two hours' breaks every day.

You can pick how you use up that timeframe given to you. Quitting time is six o' clock and you should be here by half past eight at the latest. If you fall sick, please notify us by a call and if you are absent for more than three days please provide a doctor's note. And one last thing—Always, always greet Mr Peverell whenever he walks past!"she told them. She picked up a tiny remote and pressed a button and the door slid open.

"Miss Granger!"she called.

A girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth walked in with a bunch of files in her arms.

"Mrs McKinnon, you called me?"she asked the blond woman.

"Yes, I did. Miss Granger, would you please show the newbies the 'Intern Route'?"

"Of course, Mrs McKinnon!"she gushed. She set the files down and spoke again:

"These are the weekly finance reports from me and I even had calculated product profits and the surplus the company will get if all of our regular partners ask for more stock again this month,"the girl chirped.

Marlene blinked. "Um, thank you very much, Miss Granger." She turned to Tomlin and Bellatrix. "Now off you go, dears."

They followed the girl out with their satchels slung securely on the shoulders.

**_**

**Please review :)**


	2. TWO

**Title: ****Poison**

Pairing:** Dom!Harry/Sub!Tom**

Rating:**_M _**

For:** Any crazy person willing to read this.**

Disclaimer #1: **If I owned Harry Potter, it would be a Netflix series.**

Disclaimer #2:** If Yaoi ain't your thing, please do both you and I a favour and just get the hell out of here. Any flames left will be used to warm my toes at night. :)**

**_**

**SUMMARY: **_**Hadrian Peverell, new CEO of Deathly Hallows Fashion is looking for a partner to share the rest of his life as is expected of him. He doesn't like the suitors his parents keep on setting him up with because they can't deal with the more darker side of him.**_

_**Tomlin Riddle, just another unimportant intern just fresh out of university. He was determined, and did his best at his job. He hadn't spoken to Mr Peverell until the day his best friend Bella tells him that "Mr Peverell wanted him to get him a coffee" and deliver it to his office. **_

*

___

_"Whatcha doin' there, Little Riddle?"_

___

"Oh you guys are going to love working here! DH is so wonderful. Everyone is so nice and—."the brunette babbled as she reached a room with a plaque saying _"__The Interns Section__" _on it but was cut off by a drawling voice.

"Hermione Granger,"an innocent looking Asian girl drawled with two other girls flanking her. One was an elfin like blond with blue eyes. Her face was touched up with a lot of makeup and lots jewellery decorated her arms. She wore a tight fitting emerald green dress with matching stilettos.

The other girl had her sleek brown hair tied into a high ponytail and her she wore a blue version of the redhead's outfit while the Asian girl wore a bright yellow version.

The brunette's face soured at the Asian girl's voice.

Tomlin and Bellatrix shared a look.

"Hello, Chang,"Hermione greeted stonily.

"And what about us, Granger?"the brunette girl sniffed.

"Yes, we're being so nice to you! Introduce us to the new kids..."the redheaded girl asked with deceptive sweetness.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This is Tomlin Riddle and Bellatrix Black. Tomlin, Bellatrix—This is Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour, in order of their positions,"she told them.

"Hello,"Bellatrix greeted neutrally. Tom flashed a smile.

The girls looked at them a bit longer, smirking at them. Without any warning, Cho latched herself onto Tomlin's arm while Fleur and Marietta pulled on Bellatrix's hands.

They tried to lead them away from Hermione but the brunette was having none of it.

"Oi! Mrs McKinnon said that I should show them around today!"she hissed.

"Well we don't care, we can do it for you!" Cho retorted as she drooled over Tomlin's handsome features. Icy eyes widened.

"Well, I don't care! Mrs McKinnon TOLD ME TO, Chang! You're supposed to be due for modelling Tracey and Daphne's new designs in ten minutes so you better get to it. You can't be late again or maybe Ms McGonagall _might hear of it..._"

She then pulled the two thoroughly freaked out interns away from the girls with surprising strength.

Fleur checked her phone and squeaked. "She iz right! We shall be late again for ze practice zession! Let's go!"she demanded before walking out of the office, the other girls at her heels.

After a moment of silence, Bellatrix started to laugh.

"Well. That was weird..."Tomlin murmured.

"Tell me about it,"Hermione sighed softly before smiling. "So, here is the sort of like 'hangout space' just for us interns. I started here about two months ago in December.

You may not get along with everyone but normally people are nice here because Mr Peverell doesn't tolerate any bullying or things like that. It'll be a little hard for you in the beginning since you'll be rushing around like a headless chicken, running errands but it'll get easier. If you see a girl with liiiiight blond hair and really blue eyes, is short and likes to wear really strange and colourful clothing—_say hello__._ That's one of Mr Peverell's friends, Miss Luna Lovegood."

"You mean thee Luna Lovegood who wrote so many books on the many different species of the new animals she's found whenever she's traveling around the world? And she gives them such cool names too! I particularly like Heliopaths and Crumpled-Horned Snorcacks!"Tomlin babbled, forgetting where he was.

Hermione laughed, causing him to blush. "Yes, that Luna Lovegood,"she replied.

Hermione's phone beeped and she took it out to check the notification.

"_**Need coffee, ASAP pls.**_

_**Xx **_

_**Pan-Pan :)**_" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the message.

She suddenly could feel eyes on her. She looked up to find Artic blue and stormy grey watching her.

"You two look like my Sims waiting for instructions,"she commented with a giggle.

Both Tomlin and Bellatrix rolled their eyes.

"I like to let mine drown by moving the ,"Bellatrix added in.

"I'm friends with the Grim Reaper,"Tomlin chirped.

"How?!"Hermione asked.

"I found out that older Sims can die from overexertion so I went and WooHoo-ed every old Sim in town. I'm still tallying all the graves until I can bang Death himself..."

"You two are evil!"Hermione said in between muffled laughter.

"We know."

"Now, I just need you to share your numbers with me so I can forward it to all the Heads of Departments in the building. What area did Mrs McGonagall assign you to?"

"Twenty-one and up,"replied Bellatrix.

"Okay then. Then could you please give me your phone numbers then?"Hermione asked.

"078 678 1737,"Tomlin said.

"083 347 7985,"Bellatrix added in.

Hermione quickly added them to her contacts.

"There! You should be getting messages now..."

Both curly and wavy haired interns felt a vibration from their satchels and took their phones out.

"Aww you guys got the IPhone 11? Lucky... I'm still stuck with the 8..."Hermione mumbled. "And your covers are so awesome! I LOVE Panic! At The Disco and My Chemical Romance!"she gushed.

"I prefer P!ATD over Bella's MCR to be honest though..."Tomlin said as he turned on his phone.

He did a double take. Already the buggers were demanding stuff.

**_Tracey Davis:_**

**_Coffee for two please. Take your time.-Floor 30_**

**_Padma Patil:_**

**_Paperwork at the ready! Please deliver it to Kevin Erstwhile on Floor 31-Clothing studio_**

**_Ernie MacMillian:_**

**_Design books needed to be sent to Daphne Greengrass-Floor 30, thanks._**

"Jesus Christ! Where can we leave our bags?"Bellatrix asked.

"By those lockers over there. Just press your hand on a vacant one and it'll be yours only." She pointed to the colourful cabinets across the royal looking, gold, black and silver colour scheme of the room.

They did that and immediately threw their satchels in their respective lockers, forgetting about the lunch they had put in them.

All three of them rushed out of the room to quickly get to work.

*****

"Har-bear, why are you leaving me? Haven't I been the best partner you've ever had?"Draco Malfoy whined, trying to latch onto a rather handsome man as they sat on the wide sofa.

The man paid the irritating boy no attention as he flicked through the man channels on his flatscreen.

Air blew gently through the condo that had a theme of neutral to dark colours. The raven haired man rolled his shocking emerald orbs before smirking.

"Listen, Malfoy, what 'love' you think we had was just another game for me to only make your dad and my dad happy. Otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed to it. You're just not my type,"he told the blond haired boy coldly.

"But—But—But...My Father said that we would get married! You've been dating me since we were twenty! I thought that you loved me! Were all those times you said that you did lies, Hadrian?!"Draco hissed.

Hadrian's face was set into a condescending smirk. "Draco, Draco, Draco..."he tutted. "You and I both know that answer is yes, so why ask such an obvious question?" he asked.

**SLAP!**

Icy chips of jade pierced the blond as Hadrian smirked, a bright red imprint of Draco's hand standing out on lightly tanned skin.

"You—You KNEW what you were doing! You KNEW—YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT IT WOULD HURT ME. You didn't consider MY feelings. That didn't stop you...I-I let you touch me in ways that no one else has...I let you...I would be willing to give you the world but you don't deserve that, you sick. Little. Fucker. I hope you burn in Hell!"Draco shrieked as he went back into the bedroom and furiously put on his clothes before he came back out.

He threw two hard objects at Hadrian's head.

The raven haired man hissed angrily as he picked up the items, but pursed his lips when he heard the elevator door shut.

In his hands was a little golden pendant and a ring. They both had the initials D.M. x H.P.—on the back for the pendant and the interior of the ring—engraved on them.

Hadrian set the pendant down next to him on the sofa gently before taking the emerald and sapphire encrusted engagement ring and holding it in between his hands.

He knew that his dad would chew him up and spit him out for breaking up with Draco, the son of Lucius Malfoy—Owner of Malfoy Zabini Law Firm. They had never, ever lost a case.

Jamison 'James' Peverell and Lucius had been friends back when they used to attend Hogwarts School of the Gifted. That school had been around longer than Oxford University itself. It's founders were Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

His mother Liliana 'Lily' Peverell nee Evans also attended the school and ended up falling in love with James, leaving her best friend, Eileen Prince all alone after some strange spat.

Both his parents had been in Gryffindor House while Lucius and his wife Narcissa 'Cissy' Malfoy nee Black had been in Slytherin.

But to the immense shock of his parents, Hadrian had ended up in Slytherin House with Draco.

His years at Hogwarts were weird ones after Narcissa's crazy youngest sister Bella—Bella something had attended when he was in Third Year.

Bella had this cute little weirdo friend of hers named Something Riddle. Somehow, he and Hadrian always found themselves in very—VERY awkward situations.

There was that one time when he was in his Sixth Year and he was in the shower rooms after playing a match of soccer against Hufflepuff. Riddle had walked in, his nose nearly pressed on the screen of his iPad as he typed something down at a feverent pace.

_*~*~Flashback start~*~*_

_"Whatcha doin there, Little Riddle?"a sixteen year old Hadrian asked as he dried his hair with one snowy towel, the other one wrapped loosely around his waist._

_The shorter boy jumped and looked up with a confused expression. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, eyebrows furrowed._

_Neutral artic eyes made contact with amused emerald ones. _

_"Hello, Peverell..."Riddle greeted cordially, holding his iPad close to his chest. One small hand went to tuck back a stray piece of hair in his eyes. "I must've lost track of my surroundings. I thought I was heading towards the library after the match but I guess my legs made me end up here again..."_

_Hadrian's eyes darted to the iPad before yanking it out of Riddle's hands._

_"OI! That's not mine! It's Bellatrix's!"He yelled as Hadrian began to read what was on the screen. It was a Jakeward smut fic in progress._

_"Oh. My. God,"Hadrian smirked after he finished reading. "Why are you—a supposedly innocent kid—writing about such adult things! Tsk, tsk, tsk!"_

_"I didn't write that! I'm simply beta reading for my friend. That is all,"Riddle replied simply, stepping back from Hadrian._

_Hadrian bowed his head down to the curly haired brunette. Riddle shivered slightly at the hot breath tickling his ear._

_"I won't deny it though, this stuff is good to read..."the ebony haired teen whispered. "Keep up the good work..."_

_Hadrian gave him back the iPad and without another word, Riddle had run off, cheeks aflame._

_*~*~Flashback end~*~*_

Hadrian hadn't stopped teasing the boy after that. It was too much fun making him squirm. It was such a shame that he couldn't have his fun anymore after his Seventh Year. He couldn't even remember the boy's first name.

He never saw Narcissa's sister after that either.

Oh well.

_

_Thanks so much to **I.write.sins.not.tragedies **for the first review and thanks to all you guys who faved and followed this story!_

_Love ya sneks ;)_

_R R_


	3. THREE

***MUST READ***

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys now before I get too into the story. Males in my story can get pregnant, I'm just putting it out there. Even if they're all Muggles. **

**Title: Poison**

**Pairing: Dom!Harry/Sub!Tom**

**Rating: _M _**

**For: Any crazy person willing to read this.**

**Disclaimer #1: If I owned Harry Potter, it would be a Netflix series.**

**Disclaimer #2: If Yaoi ain't your thing, please do both you and I a favour and just get the hell out of here. Any flames left will be used to warm my toes at night. :)**

**_**

**SUMMARY: **_**Hadrian Peverell, new CEO of Deathly Hallows Fashion is looking for a partner to share the rest of his life as is expected of him. He doesn't like the suitors his parents keep on setting him up with because they can't deal with the more darker side of him.**_

_**Tomlin Riddle, just another unimportant intern just fresh out of university. He was determined, and did his best at his job. He hadn't spoken to Mr Peverell until the day his best friend Bella tells him that "Mr Peverell wanted him to get him a coffee" and deliver it to his office. **_

_

**CHAPTER THREE**

___

_" Happily Ever After?"_

___

Tomlin and Bellatrix felt half-dead as Bellatrix drove back to Wools Drive to pick up Nagini from Tomlin's childhood home.

Work had really taken a lot out of them. Bellatrix doesn't run. If Tomlin ever saw her running he should run too because something was probably chasing her.

He still couldn't figure out how she did all that in bloody pencil heels. His feet hurt and he was wearing sneakers!

It was Tomlin's turn to choose what played on the radio. The brunette went and chose a song that he knew Bellatrix liked too. She squealed when she heard it.

"_See the world _

_While you're young and beautiful _

_Come with me _

_Build a dream_

_Life is here for us to see,_"Tomlin started to sing along to B. E.R's Rise Up.

"_Feeling new, all in tune _

_The melody shines over you_

_Let the music make the morning rule_

_With the beat that makes your body move_,"Bellatrix carried on, bouncing in her seat slightly.

Tomlin took off his glasses from his face and turned it into a makeshift microphone. He held it in between them.

"_SAY THE WORDS_

_RISE UP, COME ON AND GO WITH ME_

_SAY THE WORD _

_FEEL THE WAVE OF YOUR ENERGY!!_"they belted out together.

They looked at each other for a moment before before laughing raucously.

All the way back to Wool's Drive, the two spent the time trying to see who could make the other laugh the most.

*

Bellatrix had won the game. Obviously.

As soon as the car rolled up the driveway, Tomlin jumped out and ran to the door before it could properly stop.

He rung the door repeatedly with no pause. He heard a male voice yelling:

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm coming now!"

Tomlin was blinded momentarily by the sudden light from the house. He had to blink a couple of times before he could see his dad standing in doorframe.

"Hiya, Tommy, Bella,"he greeted happily to the two twenty one year olds.

Tomlin hadn't noticed that Bellatrix had been standing behind him, her heels in her right hand with her hair out of its bun and a big bush again.

"Hi Dad,"Tomlin greeted as he went inside.

"Hey Mr Riddle,"Bellatrix chirped before hobbling inside the house.

They hadn't expected two people basically crushing them.

"Ooh Tommy, Bella! You're back!"Merope exclaimed happily.

"How was your first day at work, dears?"Druella Black nee Rosier—Bellatrix's mother—asked the two as she hugged her daughter more tightly.

"Ella, Merry, I think that you're killing them..."Cygnus Black—Bellatrix's father—said with a chuckle.

"Oopsie! Sorry dearies!"Merope tittered. Both Druella and Merope let go of them.

"Anyway...How was your day at work? Did you like it?"Druella asked again.

"Hell no!"Bellatrix exclaimed, flopping down onto the sofa while Tom headed straight for the single couch.

Suddenly a mewl was heard and a ball of fluffy brown fur landed in Tomlin's arms.

"Awwww!"Tomlin cooed at his cat. "Nagi, did ya miss me honey?"he asked her while scratching behind her ears. She purred like a car engine.

"Aww yes, I missed you too, Nagi!"he cooed some more as he squished her close to him. She meowed angrily, but the cat was already used to this level of affection from her Human.

"Don't be a little git, Nagi..."Tomlin mumbled.

An indignant meow was all he got in response.

After everyone laughing at the brunet's and his cat's antics, Tomlin answered Druella's question.

"In my opinion, it was a wild day today. The people at work are just too random—think of it as like Mum on crack, basically,"he told them.

"Oi! Don't be mean to your sweet, beautiful, amazing mother like that! I carried you for nine months and gave you lots of huggies for twenty-one bloody years!"Merope sniffed. "And besides...When are you gonna find a nice girlfriend—or boyfriend? I want to see a ring on that finger of yours!"

Only two people could make Tomlin blush such a vivid red. It was his mother and another person he wished that he could forget.

"Mum!"he spluttered. "I'm twenty-one! Oh my god!"

"Excuse me, I was already married AND I had you on the way! Isn't that right 'Mas, My lovely husband?"Merope turned to the elder male Riddle.

"Leave me out of your insanity, Mero,"was all Thomas yelled from the kitchen where both he and Cygnus hid from their loopy wives.

"You're such a debby downer!"

"S'fine by me."

"Wow..."Merope tsked. She turned to her cringing son. "And you! I want some grandbabies after you've gotten yourself settled in the near future..."

"Muuuum...No. I haven't found anyone yet..."Tomlin muttered.

Merope sighed. She silently motioned for Druella and Bellatrix to leave. The two left without any hesitation, letting Tomlin and Merope to have a little privacy.

The salt-and-pepper haired woman knelt down in front of her son. "Tommy...Look. I know that you'll find someone who's going to love you with all their heart and not toy with your feelings like that dumb shite who broke your heart. You're truly precious and I'm not saying that just because I'm your Mum..."

"It was my own stupid fault that I fell in love with such a dipshit. You told me not to, Dad told me not to—Hell, even Bellatrix, the Mistress of Chaos herself told me not to fall for Damien Malfoy!

It still hurts whenever Narcissa invites me over for family dinners because that's one of her twin sons and I can't do anything about it! But Nik is a nice guy though, he doesn't rub it in my face that he got the little shite..."Tomlin mumbled.

He felt his eyes burn with the telltale sign of tears threatening to fall. But he would not allow that to happen. He had already cried enough for Damien and it took him a while to move on—mainly with the help of tubs of ice-cream, Nagini and Netflix—from their relationship.

Tomlin had known very well that Damien was player, but he thought (rather foolishly) that he would change just for him...

But no, he didn't. He had to find out about 'the side dish' from the grapevine while he still attended Hogwarts.

~_*~*Flashback Start*~*~_

_A seventeen year old Tomlin Riddle walked down the busy corridors of Hogwarts with a faint smile on his face. He ignored the eyes that followed him as he walked because he was used to it by now. People loved to stare at him. _

_He was on his way to Chemistry with Professor Slughorn while Bellatrix had already gone to PE._

_His life was going great. He had good grades, a few great friends, an awesome boyfriend that he could always count on._

_What could go wrong?_

_He didn't see the hand that pulled him into a broom closet. _

_It was too dark for him to see anything at all._

_"Tommy?"a familiar voice whispered._

_"Barty! What the fuck—?!"Tomlin growled but was interrupted._

_"Shh! I'm trying to help you, dumbass!"the boy hissed._

_Suddenly, both boys were illuminated by the light from Barry's phone as he opened it._

_"Dude, did you see the pictures?"the sandy haired boy asked frantically._

_Tomlin frowned. "What do you mean? What pictures are you bloody talking about?"_

_Barty's sea blue eyes darted to the left. He wasn't sure if he should even tell Tomlin, but it crueller not to. The boy was his friend. _

_"Okay, before I show you what I'm talking about, please don't get angry at me! I'm only the messenger. And Reg too. He's the one who found the picture from Draco, yes?"_

_"What are you getting at, Barty?..."Tomlin asked with narrowed eyes._

_"Mmm... Just look! I don't think I can put it into words!"_

_What Tomlin saw made his heart tear and his blood boil._

_"I never sent those messages to him. I don't talk to him like that..."Tomlin whispered, his heart heavy._

_"Both you and I know that you didn't,"Barty _

_"This is some kind of sick joke? Tell me you're joking,"Tomlin asked with a monotone._

_"I wish that I wasn't."_

_"My Heart-It all drives me nuts, but in the best ways? _

_My Heart-Everything about you?_

_My Heart-I'm glad, I'M OBSESSED WITH YOU?!" Tomlin's voice went higher with disbelief as he read the Instagram post. _

_"._prince_damien_. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE Xx @NikLeStrangE? Who the FUCK is Nik Fucking Lestrange?!"he growled._

_Barty slapped a hand over the enraged brunet's mouth._

_"Shhh! Please, Tommy! Calm down. You said that you wouldn't get angry!"he whispered. "We already missed our Chemistry lesson. We don't want to get caught!"_

_Tomlin gave a high laugh. "Do you think that I actually care? My 'awesome boyfriend' is a fucking cheater! You have no idea how much I wanna slap this Nik Lestrange..."_

_"You can't! He's in the Year below us in Ravenclaw House. His parents are Rìona and Alessio Lestrange, idiot. Rìona and Alessio work with Lucius Malfoy at his firm. They are both crazy good at their jobs! You wouldn't them on your ass, now would you?"_

_"I don't care. I have my own money. My family owns one fourth of this bloody school because of my mother. The money keeps on rolling in every year, my dear. Never mind the fact that my father has his own inheritance from his family."_

_"I didn't know that you own one quarter of Hogwarts...How?"_

_"I'm the Heir of Slytherin, obviously."_

_"Don't get smart with me, Riddle. I was only trying to help you. Don't try anything funny or else,"Barty warned._

_"Don't threaten me. I can still fuck you up like when we were seven. Besides, I'm not even directly angry with you. I'm glad that you showed me this, Barty."_

_"You're welcome, dude."_

_~*~*Flashback End*~*~_

Tomlin had confronted Damien straight after school. There had been a lot of shouting and the like, but at least now he and the Malfoy were on better terms.

And his stupid self had gone to their wedding last year when they had invited him. He finished a bottle of whiskey by himself on that day.

Now Nikolai 'Nik' and Damien were going to have a kid.

Nik wasn't a bad person. Damien had told him that he wasn't seeing Tomlin anymore and that they had decided to keep their breakup quiet. So Nik agreed to date him. He wondered why Damien had even taken an interest in him when he had ignored him whenever their families got together.

But it was unfair on Tomlin that Damien had become a good man for someone else.

When will it be Tomlin's turn for a 'Happily Ever After' come?

*

_I don't own the lyrics to 'Rise Up' by B.E.R. :)_

_Love ya sneks, please review _


	4. FOUR

_**'Tis a filler I'm afraid! :(**_

___

_"Found ya, Little Riddle."_

___

"Oh Tommy, c'mere, dearie..."Merope sighed as she pulled her son close to her chest.

Tomlin's tall lithe frame started to shake against against his mother's as he buried his face into her shoulder.

Unintelligible, muffled noises came from the brunet.

"Yes, Tommy, I know that you're still hurting and I'm sorry for opening up old wounds, lovey..."

More muffled noises followed.

"Of course I still have ice-cream. I got you your favourite—salted caramel!"

Cue muffled sobbing.

"Oh honey, you're welcome. At least it's a Friday. You have the weekend to get your wits about, lovey."

Tomlin lifted his head slightly from his mother's now soaked shoulder. "I wanna stay here for the night..."he mumbled.

"Sure! Both your dad and I don't mind! We miss you, it's so quiet here without you and your cat from Hell,"Merope tittered.

Tomlin straightened up.

"Mother!"he sighed. "For the last time, Nagini is my furry baby. An angel. Nothing you say can change my mind."

Nagini meowed in agreement from Tomlin's arms, her yellow eyes locked on Merope's icy ones.

"Oh...I'll change your mind!"

"Sure, sure."

"Bella can also stay here if she wants to! Your old clothes are still here and room is just as you left it..."

Tomlin smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Mum."

*

Later that night...

Bellatrix was the only person who was awake in the Riddle House. She she was lying on Tomlin's queen-sized bed. The boy slept soundly next to her with him burrowing into her warmth.

It was like they were still children again when they used to stay over at each other's houses. Their parents hadn't minded when they had slept in the same bed because they trusted that the two wouldn't get up to crazy shit.

Bellatrix wasn't interested in anything liked that. She didn't really see the point and besides, she highly doubted that 'the one' would be out there for her.

And Tomlin and she were basically siblings. Twins, if you wanted to stretch it.

Currently, she was browsing her instagram feed when her iMessage tells her that her nephew Draco had sent her a message. She was confused about how he was three years older than her yet she was supposed to have authority over him.

It gave her headaches if she tried to think on that too much.

She opened his message and sighed.

Bellatrix pursed her lips at Draco's whining about Hadrian.

Bellatrix had thought that Hadrian was right in breaking up with Draco, but he didn't have to do it in such a cold way.

Even if she had seen Hadrian only a few times, she instantly knew that he and Draco just would not click at all. The guy had loved Draco to some extent, yes. The thing was, he was being forced into a relationship that he didn't want to be in.

Draco liked to control a little too much and expected everything to be handed to him on a silver platter. He was too immature for the Peverell.

Hadrian—from what she had observed when she had actually held a long enough conversation with him—was quite intelligent and he has his every move calculated ten times over before acting on them. He seemed to enjoy her challenging him...

Maybe. Just maybe she could play matchmaker...Just this once...She has his number! She could just swap her SIM card for her extra she carried for her more dubious affairs that she liked to deal with.

Should she play God? Or not?

Decisions, decisions...

*

_**A few minutes later...**_

Hadrian stared at his phone. Who the fucking hell is this person and how did they get ahold of his number? But that was a matter to deal with tomorrow. He'd been blessed with an enormous boon in the form of this anonymous person.

"Finally found ya, Little Riddle..."Hadrian hissed into the darkness with a vicious smirk.

He logged onto his own Instagram account to search for the Riddle's account.

Hadrian smirked further when he found Riddle's username. He tapped on it and soon he was taken to his profile.

Damn, he thought to himself. _When the hell did my little Riddle get so goddamned beautiful? I've been missing out on a lot, staying with the spoilt ice prince..._

He felt himself get a bit hot just looking at the brunet's soft features.

Hadrian wondered how bright red leather would look against the Riddle's ivory skin...

He wouldn't find that out until he got his hands on his baby boy.

*

_I warned y'all . ;)_


	5. FIVE

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the disappearance. A few things contributed to it though. I had an episode out of my series of depression. I wasn't motivated at all to even write anything and I'm sorry for that. I was also in a journey of self discovery and currently I am questioning my gender identity and sexuality lol. **

**I'm stuck between nonbinary and FtM. If talking about me or to me, please use the pronouns He/Him/They/Them. Your Highness works just as well.**

**I've read the reviews on my story and you guys are amazing. I'd like to thank the people who faved and follow this story! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, never mind read it!**

**Anyway here's the new update for _Poison_! Hope you like it. **

_*_

_05:48 am_

Tomlin sat up abruptly in his bed when he heard his phone ping from a notification. He took it and unlocked it.

*

**_Instagram:@ _.Master.Of.Death._ followed you _**

**_iMessage: One new message from "Niktato"_**

**_*_**

After a while of squinting at his screen, Tomlin was pleasantly surprised when he saw that he had managed to gain another follower on his Instagram.

He should just go and check them out later.

He went straight for his iMessages. Nik always liked to talk to him at ungodly hours of the morning. In all honesty, the younger boy treated him like a sibling or a close cousin and Tomlin actually found it adorable to an extent—The other side of him found it irritating because Nik was kind of like his annoying kid brother.

Bellatrix had given him a look when he had told her this a while back.

"Now you see why I hate my sisters so much? The only one I can tolerate in my family are Cissy, Draco and Reggie,"she had told him.

A phone call came in from Nik.

Tomlin sighed before answering.

"**You won't believe what happened yesterday, Tommy. Oh my fucking God!**"Nik's hyper voice flowed through from the other end.

"Dude, SHHHH! I'm not at my house—!"Tomlin whispered as he tried to silence the boy.

"**Oooh, Tommy, you naughty boy! Who's the special person**?"Nik interrupted.

"I don't have a special person, dumbass. I'm at my parents' place right now. I stayed over. So please, do lower your voice!"

"**Meh, meh, meh, meh! Okay, okay. Anyway—I JUST thought of another thing that I need to tell you**!"

"What is it?"

"**The baby moved! Oh my gosh you have no idea how happy I am about that! Everyone was cheering and everything!**"

Jealousy flared up within Tomlin's chest. "Oh...That's—That's wonderful. I'm soooo happy for you,"Tomlin congratulated Nik reluctantly through gritted teeth.

**"...You don't sound very happy...What's up, booboola?**"Nik asked, his voice saturated with concern.

"No, it's just that you woke me up at a bad time, y'know? I like to sleep in late on weekends."

"**At least y-ou got SOME slee-eep. Whew, I'm tired. My soccer star wouldn't stop playing with my fucken bladder, Jesus Christ. My feet are sore as hell and could really go for broccoli and—and," **Nik yawned loudly. "**Peanut butter right now...**"Nik mumbled.

"Nik, you're getting off topic again. What's the other thing you wanted to tell me?"Tomlin insisted, trying to pry the information out of the sleepy younger boy.

"**...Wait. I'm still thinking...Uhhhh...**"

"Nikolai Lestrange!"Tomlin hissed.

"**Don't you start shouting at me, you little shit. You're so mean. Maybe you shouldn't hear what I have to say...**"

"Sorry then. You happy now?"

"**Nope. But I'll tell you anyways. Ready?**"

"Yes!"

"**Draconian broke up with his 'mystery man' yesterday. I still don't believe that he was real, but the guy walked in looking like a panda. Narcissa wasn't pleased to put it lightly.**"

"You woke me up for this?"

"**Yup**."

"Bitch goodbye."

"**TOMLIN RIDDLE—!**"

*

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Hadrian groaned as the loud noises continued to get louder.

He took his cellphone from his bed and used it to check his surveillance system. His house was empty...Maybe it was coming from somewhere outside...

As soon as the image of his elevator popped up, two people were visible. One was a poker-faced blond and the other a very—VERY angry looking dark brunet man was staring straight at the camera.

His normally hazel eyes were darkened to a weird jade/brown colour in his fury.

"Hadrian Jamison Peverell, open this godforsaken elevator. I know that you're awake and that you are watching me now,"he demanded in a clipped tone.

Emerald eyes widened. He was in the deepest shit now. His father had never EVER called him by his full name.

"Vega, please open the elevator door,"Hadrian ordered his smart house system.

"Yes, Master Hadrian,"a pleasant female voice echoed in the house.

"BOY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"Jamison Peverell bellowed.

"My fUCKING BEDROOM!"Hadrian yelled angrily. "TRYING TO SLEEP!"

He heard the click-clack of the men's shoes approaching after five minutes of silence.

Suddenly, his door slowly creaked open in a way that the emerald eyed man found a little bit disturbing.

Both blond and brunet had sour facial expressions.

"Would you please inform us why the hell did you go and dump my son like that?"Lucius hissed. "I personally don't mind if you did, it's just that the boy is more like Narcissa—a rabid bitch when things don't go her way! Draco had managed to snap my cane in half yesterday because of you!"

"Are you sure that you don't want your son and wife to be looked at for mental instability at St Mungo's?" Hadrian asked, focusing on stalking the Riddle boy again.

"Narcissa has had a history of insanity in her family...Wait—That's NOT THE POINT! What I wanted to tell you was you should have done was break it to him quietly, you little shit!"

"Oi! Don't go calling my son a little shit!"Jamison growled at Lucius. "If any of our children are little shits, it's your Player Twins, Damien and Draco!"

Hadrian sat back in his bed with a smirk. He knew that if he mentioned either Draco or Narcissa's mental states, their anger would be directed at each other and not him. He's done it many times before and every time it gets more and more funnier.

"So what if Draco and Damien had been going through partners like butter? They're still young, don't act like you didn't do that!"

"Shut UP! The last person Damien was with was such a nice little thing. He was so polite when I met him. And to think of the way Damien had broken up with him..."Jamison clucked.

Hadrian's interest was piqued. He had never attended a dinner party with the Malfoys after he turned seventeen because he knew that he could get out of going.

"What did Damien do?"he asked.

"He broke up with the boy over an Instagammer post. I think I said that right?"Jamison replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "No, James! It's not _Instagammer_! It's _Instantgramma_!"he hissed.

"Nope, both of you are wrong. For people who have accounts on the app, they don't even know what it's called. It's _Instagram_!"Hadrian corrected. "Anyway, do you know the boy's name?"he asked.

Both men looked at Hadrian suspiciously.

"...Why do you want to know so much? Are you out hunting for prey again?"Lucius asked.

"No, I'm just curious..."

Hadrian received disbelieving looks from the two men.

"What?"he asked coolly.

"Nothing,"Jamison muttered. Then he spoke a bit louder. "If you must know, it's Riddle. Tomlin Riddle."


End file.
